


Getting to Know You: Faith and Snow

by mfg011



Series: Getting to Know You [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, No Beta, Other, Post-In Hushed Whispers, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfg011/pseuds/mfg011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting the Mages meant giving them shelter in Haven until the Breach was closed. However, they must take care of the children before-hand.<br/>---<br/>Dahy Lavellan tries to get along with the children of Haven without causing a tiny rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You: Faith and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this belongs to the series, this part doesn't revolve around Dahy and Dorian. It mostly focuses on Dahy which is why I didn't tag this as a Dorian/Male Lavellan fic.  
> \---  
> If there are any glaring spelling errors or grammatical mistakes please let me know as I don't have a beta.
> 
> If there's anything particular you want me to tag, please let me know.
> 
> If you like Dragon Age shenanigans and want to learn more about Dahy, follow me on [tumblr.](http://dahylavellan.tumblr.com/)

When they accepted the mages to Haven, that meant that they needed shelter until the assault on the Breach. Haven was becoming overcrowded. They barely had the resources to keep the troops outfitted and fed, and now they needed to provide for the mages. Some had already voiced their complaints of the living conditions. Luckily Cassandra knew how to deal with it. The worst part was watching over the children that had been in Fiona’s care. Dahy commanded that they wouldn’t even mobilize to assault the Breach until the children were relocated. Everyone was surprised at how serious he was, but they wholeheartedly agreed when they saw how weary the children were trudging into Haven’s gates. 

There weren’t that many to begin with, only a handful with only four of them being under ten, but to Dahy, that was one too many children that were too close to the Breach. 

Dahy refused to let them sleep in tents and gave up his room to Fiona and the four youngest. Dahy took board in the abandoned hut outside of Haven’s gates much to Cullen’s displeasure. The other’s took residence in Adan’s room as he volunteered himself to sleep in the Chantry hall. Fiona promised him that this would be temporary and that the children wouldn’t get into his belongings.

For Dahy, it pained him to see the how miserable the children looked. When they weren’t under constant watch of an Enchanter, they were locked in the Chantry listening to the Sister’s recite the Chant of Light. Dahy had sat through one of the services and wanted to rip his ears out. He completely understood how the children who were nodding off felt. Fiona wasn’t allowed to resume the children’s lessons in the presence of Vivienne due to how little both Enchanters got along. More than once Vivienne had sat through one of Fiona’s lectures and interrupted so frequently that the lesson dissolved into both Enchanters arguing theory and ethics of magic. The children had no choice but to sit through this as they weren’t allowed to wander off on their own. When they walked back and forth from the Chantry, to the tavern, and then to their quarters, they kept their heads down and hands clasped firmly against their backs as if they were prisoners. 

The worst part however, was how scared they were of everyone who wasn’t an Enchanter, a Mage of Fiona’s group, a Sister, Varric, or Fiona. They were timid around Cullen or Cassandra, wary of Dorian, Blackwall and Solas, and outright terrified of Iron Bull and Dahy. One of the younger children had bumped into Dahy one time and when he tried to help them up, he had burst into tears and begged Dahy not to send him into a rift. Dahy had never gotten a reaction like that from a child that when he tried to retreat, he had stumbled, and would’ve fallen if Dorian hadn’t been there to catch him, and mumbled his thanks with shame and embarrassment flooding his face. 

Varric had found him later that day and told him not to worry about it. Dahy couldn’t help but worry about it. He helped take care of the children when he was with his Clan. He loved children. The best solution, he decided, was to stay as far away from the children as possible so that he wouldn’t distress them any further. Since they resided in the Chantry most of the time, his attendance to war room councils became scarce and the only time he went was when Cassandra had to drag him there. This meant that he suddenly had a lot of free time. When he wasn’t scavenging the abandoned belongings of the hut, he was practicing his magic with Dorian, or Vivienne seeing as how they critiqued his abilities the most. His only method of relaxation was gathering herbs and flowers around Haven’s fields. 

\---

Dahy found himself twining the flowers into a crown one evening when he heard a small gasp break the silence. Dahy looked up to see on of the younger children, a girl, hiding behind a tree. Dahy placed the finished crown on his head and began to make another. He heard the small girl let out a giggle which brought a small smile to his face. “Those aren’t meant for boys.” 

“Why is that?” Dahy was still focused on the pattern for the second crown as he heard the girl hesitantly approach. 

“Because flowers are for girls.” He looked up and saw her stand a few feet away from him with her hands clutched behind her back. 

“Well I think that’s rubbish. Who told you that?” 

“Jacob.” 

“Well Jacob sounds like a butt-head.” This made her giggle again. Dahy continued his work and noted how quiet the girl had gotten, her shoulders shifting as if she were moving her hands behind her back. “Would you like me to show you how to make one?” The child’s face lit up as she nodded her head. She sat down next to him on the steps of the hut, her hands now on her lap but still clutched together. Dahy held the crown towards her and showed her the steps. When he motioned for her to take over she looked in panic towards her hands and then at the crown. “It’s alright. You need your hands for this, don’t you?” She carefully let her hands go and took the crown from Dahy. She then began to pick up where he left off.

Dahy watched her work and noted that she picked it up quickly. “You’re a fast learner...I just realized that I don’t know your name.” 

“It’s Daisy.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Miss Daisy. My name is Dahy.” 

“No it isn’t.” Daisy didn’t look up from her work. 

“No? I’m pretty sure I know my own name.” 

“You’re name is Herald. You’re the Herald of Andraste.” Daisy looked up at him then, stopping her task.  


“Well that’s what people like to call me, but I prefer my actual name.” 

“You have _two_ names?” 

Dahy laughed. “No, just the one. Dahy Lavellan.” 

“But everyone calls you the Herald of Andraste. How come you don’t tell them that your name is Dahy?” 

“I do. But they prefer to call me Herald instead.” 

“That’s not nice of them.” Dahy smiled. “Well I’ll call you Dahy since that’s your actual name.” 

This was why Dahy loved children. They were honest, innocent. They showed a kindness not yet tarnished by the world. “Thank you.” 

“But...you were sent by the Maker, right? To close the hole in the sky?” 

“If you want to believe that.”

Daisy suddenly stood on the step. “Do-do you not believe in the Maker?” 

“No.” 

She dropped the crown. “How can you not believe in the Maker?!” Daisy was angry. 

“Because I believe in the Creators. Mythal the mother, Elgar’nan the father, their five children, the follower Ghilan’nan, and the Dread Wolf Fen’harel. They bestowed all of life’s gifts and also punishments.” Dahy didn’t raise his voice as he answered her. He knew that he had to be patient with children. 

“That’s silly! You can’t have that many gods!” Daisy stomped her foot as she said this. 

“Why not? Don’t you have many teachers and parents? A mother and a father?”

“Well yeah but…”

“That’s what my gods are to me. They are my mother and father, teacher and protectors. They showed my ancestors how to hunt and create, and my ancestors have passed down their teachings to my family and my family to me.” 

“But-the _Maker_ created all and Andraste saved us and-” Daisy was frantic. 

Dahy held the girl’s hands in his own to calm her down. She flinched at his touch but didn’t remove her hands from his. “And that’s what you believe.” Her brow furrowed in confusion. “Just because I don’t believe in the Maker doesn't mean he doesn't exist. Faith is something you choose. Everyone has a different set of beliefs that guides them in life. The Qunari have the Qun, the Dwarves have the Stone, you have your Maker, and I have the Creators. To each their own, da’len.” Daisy still remained quiet, still confused. “Maybe all the Gods and Goddesses coexist in the heavens, maybe one God created the others, and maybe none exist at all. Whatever you believe with your heart, that is your faith.” Dahy tapped her chest with his knuckles as he said this. Then let go of Daisy’s hands. 

“So, if I want to, I can believe in your Creators? I don’t have to believe in the Maker?” 

“If you want, but does that feel right to you?” 

She was quiet again, thinking. “Not really.” 

“Then that isn’t your faith. Your Maker is guiding you in life right now, so your Maker is your God. Maybe some day that will change. There’s more than one path in your journey, da’len.” Dahy noted how late it was getting. “Come, you’ll understand better when you’re older. For now, we need to get you back to the others they must be worried.” 

“Okay.” She was still quiet, lost in thought. 

“Do you want to take this with you and finish?” Dahy held the flower crown she dropped towards her. She nodded her head. “And do you want to do me a favor and take this one as well? It suits you better than it does me.” Dahy took off the crown from his head. She nodded again with a smile, the earlier conversation seeming to slip away. Dahy placed the crown on her head, “Beautiful. Let’s get you back now. The Sisters are probably worried.” Daisy scrunched her nose at the mention of the Sisters. Dahy stood and held out his hand. Daisy took it and they made their way back to Haven’s gates. 

There was a group of children at the entrance. Daisy took off running. An Enchanter noticed her and seemed to sag in relief. “Hey! Look what Dahy made me!” The children circled around Daisy as she motioned at her crown and then at the one she was making. 

The Enchanter approached him. “I hope she wasn’t a bother.” 

“None at all. I enjoyed her company.” The Enchanter gave a bow and then guided the children back inside the gates. Daisy turned to wave at Dahy before she was out of site. 

\---

The next day, as Dahy was leaving the war council, with Dorian and Varric in tow, he heard a commotion in the main hall. The children were gathered around for their daily Chantry service, but Daisy stood while the others were sitting. The crown perched on her head. When Dahy neared, Daisy seemed to notice. “Dahy-” She pointed right at him. 

“You mean the Herald.” 

“No, I mean Dahy. That’s his name and he prefers being called that.” Daisy stomped her foot. “Dahy doesn’t believe in the Maker but he never called the Maker a false god.” Dahy suddenly felt every eye in the Chantry on him. He also felt his face get warm. “Just because you don’t believe in the Creators doesn’t make them false gods. That’s just being mean. And I don’t think that Andraste would have said that either or she wouldn’t have chosen Dahy as her Herald.” Dahy could hear Varric and Dorian trying to stifle their laughter. “Dahy is going to close the hole in the sky with the Creators guiding him _and_ have Andraste’s blessing because that’s what I believe.” Daisy turned towards Dahy and smiled. Dahy couldn’t help but smile back at her even if his face was redder than Cullen’s cloak. 

“Enough!” Mother Giselle intervened before Daisy could continue. “Today’s service is over. Enchanters, please guide your wards to their quarters.” Dahy began to back away slowly, feeling the color drain away from his face, as the children were led out. “Herald.” Dahy froze, “A word.” Dahy clutched Dorian’s arm as Mother Giselle glared daggers at him. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Dahy whispered.

“It seems that you’re on your own for this one, Herald. We’ll be at the tavern when you’re done getting the scolding of a lifetime.” Dorian squeezed Dahy’s shoulder. “Do survive, I want to hear the story behind this.” Mother Giselle began to approach as Dorian began to leave with Varric in tow. 

“Good luck, Flowers. You’ll need it.” Dahy braced himself when he saw Mother Giselle get within shouting distance.

\---

The tavern was filled with laughter as Dahy clutched his head between his hands. “I just told her what I believed. I wasn’t going to lie to her. Who would lie to a child?” Dorian, Varric, Sera, and Dahy sat at a table not too far from Bull and his Chargers. 

Dorian nudged his shoulder. “I do believe you’ve started anarchy. A Heretic Herald corrupting the minds of the southern youth. What did _dear_ Mother Giselle have to say?” Dorian scrunched his nose at the mention of Mother Giselle the same way Daisy did at the mention of the Sisters.

“That I’m to avoid being alone with any of the children and if I do end up spending time with them it has to be in the presence of a Sister.” Dahy slumped over the table, entirely forgetting his drink. 

“This is really putting you down, isn’t it?” 

“Yesterday was the first time I’d seen one of the children smile. They look so miserable here, it’s depressing. I wanted to do something that’ll at least make them forget where they are for just a moment. Now that’s going to be even harder with a Sister hovering around at all times.” 

“Flowers, I think I’ve got just the plan. Hey Sera, how do you feel like keeping the Sisters busy?” Sera got a gleam in her eye. 

\---

The plan was to keep the Sisters busy long enough to get the children to the other side of the lake where the snow was thicker, and have a massive snowball fight. Sera had done something involving breeches, or lack thereof, and by the time the Sisters and Enchanters had gathered their wits, the children were on the other side of the lake. Everyone was knee deep in snow with peals of laughter echoing across the area. Dahy had been pelted by snow, frost biting his cheeks and nose making them rosy against his tan skin. Varric, Bull, and Sera were part of the snowball fight. Dorian and Blackwall were helping the more tamer children build a snow druffalo. They stayed until the sun began to set and then it was time to head back. Bull carried three tired children, one under each arm and one on his shoulders. Dahy carried a sleeping Daisy on his back. 

Dorian walked alongside him. “You know, I think this is the happiest I’ve seen you since I got here.” 

“To be honest, I think this is the happiest I’ve been since _I_ got here.” He hefted Daisy higher on his back. 

“The children really mean that much to you?” 

“Among the Dalish, children are the most important aspect of the Clans. We try to do anything possible in order to protect them. They’re our future, after all. Back home, being the First, I was around the children a lot. Teaching them and helping take care of them. Making them feel at home, making them happy, was always a priority for me.” Dahy got this far off look on his face, thinking back to his home. “When they asked me to go to the Conclave, the hardest part was saying goodbye to the children. When I close the Breach, I’ll be able to go home and tell them of all that’s happened. I’ll be able to tell them about everyone I met and the places I’ve been. There’ll be stories for days.” Dahy said all this with a smile. 

Dorian stopped walking, a look of wonder on his face. “You really miss your home, don’t you?” 

Dahy stopped to look back at Dorian. “More than anything else.”

“You-” Dorian seemed at a loss for words. “We’ll get you back, then. No matter what. We’ll make sure you get back home. It’s the least we can do since you’re fixing the world.”


End file.
